Lucky
by June Bug
Summary: “Harry Potter? That famous boy who defied and killed Voldemort? Yeah of course I’ve heard of him,Why?” “Only that I heard he’s coming here to do a lecture...Lots of similarties and familiar faces set ten years from Harry's last year at Hogwarts,
1. Harry Potter Mania

Harry Potter Mania

Harry Potter? That famous boy who defied and killed Voldemort? Yeah I've heard of him, of course I've heard of him, stupid question, Louisa laughed and shook her head, Only that I heard he's coming to this school to do a lecture, you know he used to come here to learn when he was our age? Replied Renne,

Really? When did you find out? Who told you? This is amazing; I must be one of his biggest fans!I know, said Renne, with almost no tone in her voice, When I asked you if you'd ever heard of Harry Potter I was actually being sarcastic, Louisa blushed but this soon passed when her face lit up with a bright smile, matching her bright green eyes,

I'm going to meet Harry Potter! I'm going to meet Harry Potter! Renne sighed and shook her head and walked with her best friend up the several flights of bewitched stairs until they reached the Gryffindor common room, listening to Louisa reel off all of the information that she knew about Harry Potter from his date of birth, right down to his famous colour.

When they reached the common room the news had clearly reached everyone and facts about The Boy Who Lived Twice' were bouncing of all of the walls with tones of excitement and correction (actually his favourite spell is _Alohamora' _because he's always liked a bit of trouble' and in fact he discovered eight new passageways while he was here that weren't on the glorious _Marauder's Map')._

Renne pointed out their other close friend Micca, who was sitting in the farthest corner of the common room by the fire place reading a book. He looked over the rim of the book and smiled and then shut the book,

I take it you've heard then? Harry Potter, it's amazing, you know he used to sit at this very chair? Micca smiled and patted the arm of the comfy chair that he was sitting at.

Yes Micca, I think we've all read his autobiography a few hundred times, and that old grouch of a history teacher has told us a fair few times as well. You know he used to teach Harry Potter? Louisa pulled up another comfy chair and so did Renne,

And his best friend's–Ronald Weasely and Hermione Granger used to sit in those chairs, Micca finished off the sentence, Yes Louisa we know.

There was a pause between them all as they imagined Harry Potter, back at Hogwarts for one day since he left ten years ago.

Because of him no one feared the name Voldemort any more because he was definitely no longer a risk any more. Though no one knew exactly what happened on the night ten years ago in July but Voldemort was found dead and Harry Potter standing next to him, wand in hand, the last spell it produced being one that not even the darkest of wizards would be able to produce, the _Utalia_ spell, no one knew how to do the spell and no one even knew it existed until Harry Potter made it possible. They only gave it that name because that was the silver word that came of the wand when the Ministry of Magic tried to found out what the last spell was that the wand did.

Harry denied that it was he that killed Voldemort but he wouldn't have been punished even if he admitted it; he had rid the world (Wizarding and Muggle) of the greatest evil that any one had ever seen.

said Renne, I wonder how Professor Malfoy feels about it? All three of them smiled and laughed as they knew that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had hated each other with a passion when they both went to the school. Micca shrugged and picked up his book again and Louisa pulled out her new school year time table that she had only got yesterday. She then sighed.

Well it looks like we'll find out tomorrow, we've got double potions. All three of them then sighed.

_To Be Continued_

_If You Want_


	2. Explanations of the Past

Explanations of the Past

For some reason, on the day that Harry Potter should arrive back to his old school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it should rain and there should have to be a horrific storm, just to make his entrance more dramatic. And this was so. The thunder storm had started at about midnight and the rain was pattering so hard on to the window's that hardly any one in Gryffindor tower could sleep at all as they were in the highest part of the whole school.

Though of course certain pupils couldn't sleep anyway. One young fifteen year old girl by the name of Louisa Delaney knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep due to the excitement of being able to see her hero for the first time in her life.

She was five when The Second Wave' (Voldemort's second coming, if you will, when he once again reined over the entire Wizarding world, causing fear to all) was finished once and for all by Harry Potter. She was five when her parents had been killed in what was known as The Worst Wave,' where over two thousand witches and wizards were killed in three days by the three most dangerous curses that the Wizarding world, at that time, possessed (though Harry Potter had since made that number a nice, round four). And she was five when she was taken in to care, surrounded by a number of elder wizards and witches and also younger wizards-and-witches-to-be in their later life. She knew about the Wizarding world, and so, couldn't wait until she was eleven and was able to learn magic for herself.

She had a lot to thank Harry Potter for, along with the rest of the Wizarding world.

He had managed to get the rule of underage wizards and witches using magic changed. There now must be a trial to see why the magic was used and indeed if it was the person who used magic or some other being (Harry Potter taking the example of Dobby, the Malfoy's house elf, now ex, in to consideration) and also the circumstances must be looked in (In his fifth year when he had to used the _Patronus Charm_ against two dementors to protect, unwillingly, his cousin Dudley). It was also allowed that simple spells and charms could be used as pupils trained for their new school year, so as everyone was up to date and had a lot of time to practice before they learnt the why's and how's of each spell.

It was also due to Harry Potter that students could practice the Dark Arts and any Wizarding school, as it was deemed important that students should understand how Voldemort came to be so powerful and how come no body could stop him. Though on to each wand was put a _Ferucia Dorrentor_ charm, which meant that no body could perform the spell outside of a designated classroom, making sure that never again could any one perform any of the Dark Arts spells to harm another.

As well as all of that no one ever had to fear any more, they had no reason to, no one could ever get hurt or killed again, the Unforgivable Curses were as good as gone, and though each wand and each person had the potential for powerful evil if Harry Potter had no demanded the _Ferucia Dorrentor_ charm, they were no longer a threat.

Though of course all of this had come at a price.

He would gladly any day give up his fame and fortune just to once more hear the voice of his friend Ron Weasley, so as they could laugh immaturely at some stupid joke, or come up with a plan to rid the world of any harmless evil, such as Severus Snape or Draco Malfoy. But something had happened to Ron that Harry could not stop thinking about every waking day of his life. Something that he could not bare to think about but could see every time he shut his eyes and every time he slept. He could not remove the image of Ron being put under the Imperius Curse and made to do the most dreadful things imaginable

He would also gladly give up all of the Wizard money just to hear once more the other Weasley's talking about how disappointed with Fred and George they were for setting up a joke shop, or how pleased they were with Pig, Ron's owl, for finally learning to land with out crashing in to everything. Just silly things that Harry loved and smiled at, could no longer be heard for all of the rest of the Weasley's were now completely out of their minds and kept away from harming others and indeed themselves in the only Wizarding hospital in England.

Still, Harry counted himself lucky, he still had Hermione Granger, and they had become closer than ever since it was only the two of them. Hermione had be his rock for months after the final day, when Voldemort was finally killed. He doubted that he could go on any more without Ron in his life and with the closest family he'd ever know, the Weasley's, to cheer him up. But somehow Hermione had made Harry strong again and though Harry shied away for almost two years after defeating the Dark Lord,' and convinced him that he had to do something with his life, as it wasn't over yet and he was one of the lucky one's.

Hermione had only survived because she was hidden away. Albus Dumbledore, head of Hogwarts at the time, had tried to make sure that, should the worst happen he needed the smartest people to be kept safe as the Ministry would need all the help they could get. He knew Harry was by far strong enough to look after himself. Harry's fourth year had proved that. And though frustrated that he was that he couldn't be with both Hermione and Ron, and though Hermione was annoyed that she couldn't help Harry plan and fight against Voldemort, it was the way it was, and no one could change it. After all, Albus Dumbledore was a wise Wizard and, very rarely, was wrong.

When Voldemort was finally killed Hermione rushed out of the place of hiding, which not even she knew where it was because as soon as news was out that _he_ was dead she ran out of the door that was locked all of the time, turned around her to see where she was and the door had gone. She apparated to Harry's side and was with him when the Ministry came to prove the news and was with when he answered questions and was with him, right by his side, when he gave up wanting to live and just hid away from everyone and everything.

He had been through a lot, but she was there.

It took him a long time to come to terms with what had happened and even longer to realise that he had done a good thing. Not used to having the feeling that he had actually killed somebody in side him he went in to shock and expected to be punished. Instead he was loved.

Now living his life as though he felt he was only living a half life, Harry had decided that it was time to teach people the valuable lessons he had learnt. He didn't want to become a teacher but instead to give lectures. It had taken him nine long years to pull himself almost to what he was before and then a year to get permission. The council weren't too keen on him spilling the beans on what his life was really like but then he convinced them that people had to know, and so, finally, they gave in.

Harry knew where he wanted to go first, Hogwarts. To visit the place where he had spent some of the best and worst times of his life. To explore the forbidden corridors, knowing that a certain caretaker wouldn't threaten to have him kicked out of school before he could say Quidditch Tournament.' And to visit teachers without having to learn, but instead to have a mutual conversation about the weather.

Louisa Delaney, along with the rest of her school mates adored Harry Potter beyond belief. He had done so much for the Wizarding world that he, do them, was like some amazing being that couldn't possible be just a normal wizard but something else, something ultra amazing.

But he, Harry claimed, was just a normal Wizard who was so lucky and unlucky at the same time.'

And at last, the day everyone had been waiting for, rain and thunder or not, news was flying round quicker than Blast Ended Skrewts could grow, that Harry Potter was in fact in the building.

_To Be Continued_

_If You Want_


	3. The 'Lecture'

The Lecture'

The excitement in Hogwarts was almost electrifying. The feelings were the same for everyone in the whole school, except perhaps some of the teachers who had met Harry Potter before and knew what he was like, even trained him to do what he did. There was a feeling in everyone's stomachs of nervousness and yet they had no reason to be nervous. Perhaps only because it was the first school on Harry's list of places to lecture or perhaps it was because it was the first time since the death of Voldemort that Harry was going to speak in public.

Louisa, Renne and Micca all ran down to the Great Hall and scoffed down their breakfasts, hoping that they would be able to sit right near the front of the hall, the nearest possible seats to Harry but they were disgruntled to find that they would still have to go to their first hour of class, with was Potions, instead of Double Potions.

The three of them slowly moved their way to the dungeons and heard Professor Malfoy cursing to himself about something or other, though every one that was cueing outside the classroom could guess that it was something to do with Harry Potter.

Come in, Professor Malfoy growled as he open the classroom door and let in the row of students. Today you will carry on with you Draft of Peace, though some of you should clearly not bother by the states that your potions were left in last lesson, never the less I shall enjoy giving you all fails. Begin.

The lesson predictably went very slowly, Renne managed to perfect her potion and when she presented it to Malfoy he simply tapped on the glass phial that it was in and the whole class watched it bubble away to nothing.

Malfoy said with a vicious smile. Renne looked around and rolled her eyes to Louisa and Micca and then sighed and walked back to the table.

All my hard work! She whispered. Grouchy so and so.

And so with that the bell went and everyone stood up quickly and ran out of the classroom, Malfoy's shouts of slow down, you'll do someone an injury,' were not heard.

There was a huge crowd of people already waiting for the Great Hall doors to open and yet somehow, Louisa, Renne and Micca managed to push their way to the front and reached the doors just in time for them to open. They were pushed in to the hall by the surge of people and all of a sudden everyone went quiet. It was as though they had just walked in to the room where the King of England was standing.

The what? Asked Renne after she heard this comment whispered by someone.

I'll explain later, said Micca and everyone slowly and surely made their way to the front of the hall, where the four long tables had been moved to the sides of the hall and instead rows of benches were placed so as they were facing the teachers table.

There he is!! Screeched Louisa as quietly as she could but it soon became apparent to other people as well and their were cries of surprise and comments on how handsome he looked and how well he looked, and not at all like they expected he would look.

Silent, silent please, asked the headmistress of the school, Professor Davis, I know you are all excited by please be calm and be seated. She smiled to the whole school of Hogwarts and then turned to Harry Potter and smiled and nodded, Over to you then.

At that point Harry Potter stood up and gave a gentle wave to the year. His eyes were a bright green colour and his pitch black, James Potter hair, was still as messy as ever, though there were slight signs that he had tried to tidy it and been unsuccessful. He was a fairly tall man and yet not extremely well built, as though all the years he spent at the Dursley's and being underfed, were finally showing in his later life. He wore a black cloak that was trimmed with maroon and gold material, which everyone in Gryffindor immediately noticed as there house colour, along with his glasses frames.

Then nervously Harry looked around everyone in the hall and then looked behind his to a young Witch whom he was sitting next to. Everyone in the hall followed his gaze and realised that the young Witch was indeed Hermione Granger. She smiled and nodded to Harry and then winked and gave a thumbs up. Harry then turned to look at the rest of the hall again with a smile on his face.

Well, it has certainly been a long time since I was here last and I can remember my dread of perhaps never coming back here, year after year, wondering it I would be around, people in the audience gasped, But there is of course no need to fear that any more he paused for a minute, And I suppose that is why I am here to today, through a mixture of fear and determination, and lets face it, it's taken a lot of both to get me up here to give you this talk today, and by no means- Harry paused as the doors to the Great Hall were swung open. He looked to the miserable looking person that was walking down the hall and heading toward the teachers table and then watched the person take a seat. When everyone in the audience saw Malfoy come in they all groaned to themselves and sunk back in their chairs; he was by far the worst teacher they had. But Harry eyes widened as he saw the blond haired blue eyes man take his seat at the teachers table. Obviously he had not been informed that his old school enemy was going to be at the school on the day he gave a lecture.

Don't mind me, Malfoy said snidely, with a grin on his face. Harry shook his head,

No, no, not at all, how are you Draco? There was a significant hint on sarcasm in his voice as he spoke but Harry noticed that no one noticed except Malfoy. Malfoy's face twisted in to a half smile but he didn't answer.

Harry began, As I was saying, the only reason I am here is because of fear and determination. It's a self driven motivation beyond belief. He then stopped again and had the strangest feeling that no body was listening to a word that he was saying. He did have a long speech planned out but then he remembered that when he was at school he didn't want to listen to one person drone on about something for two hours and so he sighed, smiled, crumpled up his bit of paper that was in his hand and then began to talk freely.

Well, perhaps you aren't listening but instead staring in admiration at the man that killed Yet again he managed to bring himself to talking about Voldemort. Well, I must ask you to stop because this is your chance to find out stuff that your teachers won't tell you, He took a deep breath, I'll answer whatever you want to ask me, there was a murmur of excitement, And then I would love to come around and meet some of you face to face, find out what you get up to in this place. Hands were already shooting up in to the air. Harry smiled and felt more comfortable.

he said pointing to a third year Ravenclaw near the back. What's your name?Miranda Bella, um, Hi, I'm sure we've all read your autobiography many times but how did you actually feel when in your first year you came face to face with Voldemort?Ah, well, how would you feel, I would have felt exactly the same, I knew that if I didn't stop him from getting the Philosophers Stone then he would have come to power and so I did what I could functioning on the feeling of determination, I knew I had to do something. Miranda nodded and smiled and blushed. Okay, you, Harry pointed to a Hufflepuff in the front row, sitting next to Louisa, who's hand was also up.

The questions about how Harry felt about fighting evil with so little experience went on for about an hour, but then a Slytherin put their hand up and Harry pointed to him,

Yes, and you are?Robin Paylin, I just wanted to ask what it was like for you to see your old school friend, or not, Professor Malfoy. Harry's smile that had been on his face all through the question and answer period faded slightly and Malfoy's face seemed to give an involuntary twitch as though he was desperate to shout something at Harry, or indeed the boy who had asked the question.

Harry glanced around and looked at Malfoy who quickly looked away.

began Harry, everyone was quiet in the hall, and not even the teachers made a sound, Of course I understand that you all know that we never greatly got along with each other, though matters of difference in what we believe and the way we behave but I am of course glad that he is alive and well, after all with what happened during thesecond wave and ultimately the worst wave, we were lucky to keep as many Wizards and Witches alive as we could. I didn't expect that he would be working as a teacher, though it was obvious that he looked up to his Potions teacher and I have no doubt in guessing that he is your Potions teacher? People were shocked and everyone nodded and said yes to Harry. Harry smiled and nodded gently to himself and Professor Dumbledore always used to do when he stood at the front of the hall. Malfoy snorted to himself.

Any more questions? No one had any more, so Harry nodded, Well then I suppose you may talk amongst yourselves and I will come around and meet you, if that is okay? He turned to look at Professor Davis, for confirmation, who nodded. And don't worry if I don't speak to you today, I will be here for the rest of the week. He smiled and then stood down from the raised platform on which the teachers table stood. Hermione caught his eye and then he stood up straight.

Ah Hermione, come with me, I'm sure they'd love to meet you too. There was a cheer from the audience, especially noticeable from all the young males. Hermione blushed and then nodded and stood down from the platform as well and they instantly started to mingle with the pupils who were so greatly full of admiration that some were in fact crying.

_To Be Continued_

_If You Want_


	4. Back to Gryffindor

Back to Gryffindor

Harry was sitting in the staffroom at Hogwarts and looking at all the unfamiliar faces of the new teachers that had replaced the old teachers that Harry knew. Of course Professor Binns was still floating around and there was also of course Draco Malfoy. He seemed to be having a very loud conversation with another teacher about some sort of creature that Draco was claiming had been taken off the syllabus for the OWL year and was only just put on the NEWT syllabus. The other teacher was exclaiming quite loudly that seeing as he was the Care of Magical Creatures teacher and that he, of all people, should know, and that Draco was actually incorrect.

Harry smiled and shook his head and then looked around at the walls. A jolly Wizard in a painting was smiling, his long wispy silver-grey beard disappeared out of the bottom of the frame and he was smiling with a jolly twinkle in his eye, he then winked and waved at Harry.

Professor Dumbledore, Said one of the other teachers, Of course you'd know Harry very well indeed wouldn't you. The wizened old man in the frame nodded slowly,

Hello again Harry, Dumbledore said,

said Harry and he bowed his head in honour to the man that had been there for Harry so many times when he had hit a sticky spot.

Please, call me Albus, Harry, Dumbledore said, I should be calling you Sir, Dumbledore chuckled to himself,

I owe everything to you Albus, Harry said, feeling quite strange.

said a miserable voice, On first name terms with him now are you? Harry looked around and saw that Draco was talking to him.

Ah, I see that you are still the same as ever, Harry said and he looked away to carry on with a conversation with Dumbledore but Draco scoffed,

So it would seem that you are also the same as ever, still seem to think that you are the best thing since the automatic cauldron, egotistical little-Now, now then Draco, said the young Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Be nice to the guest, most of us wouldn't be here if it weren't for him you know?Yes I know, Draco said, Yes I bloody know, it's hard to forget when you work here, everyone loves him and talks about him all the time.Need I remind you, Harry said and he turned to face Draco again, That I didn't ask for all the fame and fortune that you so desperately seek. Do you think that I like being here, knowing that one of my best friends is dead because there was nothing I could do to save him, to stop him? Do you think I like being stared at everywhere I go?Well, youyou probably love the sympathy vote every time you even mention Weasleby, people saying they feel really sorry for you, Draco spat and stood up and walked out of the staffroom, If anyone wants me I'll be in the dungeon.

Harry unclenched his wrist that had managed the tightened during his heated discussion' with Draco and he took a few deep breaths.

said one of the teachers nervously, That was interesting, are you okay Harry? Harry nodded and forced a smile. It had to be someone like Draco to ruin his day.

Harry started to think only of Ron and what had happened to him. It was horrendous, true, and it was the worst thing he had ever had to witness, considering that Ron was his best friend. Hermione was lucky and hadn't had to see that. Harry looked around for Hermione and realised that she wasn't in the staffroom,

Ah, where's Hermione? He asked to the teacher sitting next to him.

Well, last I saw of her, said the teacher in a croaky voice, She was bombarded by a group of students, male students, asking her if she wanted to go to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer. Harry laughed and smiled, then nodded and walked out muttering 

He saw Hermione telling a lot of male students that she was already seeing someone and the faces on all of them turned from one of a smile to one of misery and disappointment. She turned and saw Harry and smiled with relief and walked over to him and put a hand on his back.

You look upset, she said quietly, Are you okay? he said and nodded, I'm fine. I guess it's just being back in this place, brings back a lot of memories, you know, of Ron and of how much of a pain Draco was and still is,Oh Harry he hasn't upset you has he, you know what he's like. Hermione, who had looked after Harry through a lot, was constantly uncertain of how mentally stable Harry was after his magnificent defeat of Voldemort. She was always wary that the smallest thing could mean that Harry would go off his rocker and do something he'd regret.

I know, I guess I expected him to change, he's a teacher now,And does a leopard ever change its spots? Harry shook his head and then smiled at Hermione.

You're right, I was being stupid. Hermione gave a small sigh of relief knowing that Harry was fine and they walked around the school for a while, looking in to classrooms and occasionally walking in to them to watch what they were learning.

They stepped slowly in to the History class and Professor Binns never even noticed that they had arrived. Though the students of course had and murmured to themselves excitedly. Harry would smile and wave and then Hermione would occasionally whisper answers to some of the questions that a student would bring up about their lesson, seeing as Professor Binns, as ever, was too shocked to see that there were people in the class to give a full answer.

How come you still remember all that stuff? Asked Harry as they stepped out of the class after the lesson, I mean I can only just remember stuff about the Goblin revolutions because I remember that the date it ended was on the date of my birth, just two hundred before of course. Hermione just shrugged.

I paid attention? She answered but formed as a question. Harry sighed and nodded and they carried on going.

The halls and the paintings and the walls were the same as ever and unaged. Harry was even surprised to see that Filch, the horrible and moody caretaker, was still guarding the halls and dishing out random detentions to students that he didn't take a liking to. He then stumbled across an unmistakably familiar face who was sitting in her office, searching through papers and giving an occasional tick or cross. She sighed to herself and resting her chin on the back of her hand and reached for a new paper. As she looked up to reach for a new quill she noticed that Harry Potter was looking through the door window at her, and standing next to him was the ever stunning Hermione Granger.

said the old yet familiar voice of Minerva McGonagall, Is it Harry nodded and opened the door. The old Witch quickly stepped away and round her desk and swung her arms around Harry. Harry, I haven't seen you for such a long time, I always seem to miss you, very busy you know, doing some important stuff, I never get out of here nowadays. I heard rumours butHarry, you look well, Harry smiled and hugged McGonagall back and smiled.

So do you, he said sweetly, How have you been? Minerva smiled and nodded,

Good, so good, I was worried about you, your old teachers, those who survived, were too, afteryou know, what you did and then we never saw from you or heard from you, we wondered whether the Ministry were just making like you killed _him_ and then died or something but Dumbledore knew, he just knew you were still alive. In hiding, shying away, but Harry couldn't explain himself. For the years after Voldemort's defeat had been the darkest times of his life, it had taken him too long (in his eyes) and he was too late to save those important too him. Minerva shook her head,

No need to explain yourself Harry, what you did was too amazing, I think it a highly natural thing that you should shy away. Hermione butted in, Where _is _Dumbledore? I haven't heard from him for a long time now, he hasn't-? Minerva shook her head,

He is still alive and well but not as strong as he was, no where near as strong, loosing his mind with anger about those teachers and students who didn't survive the attack on the school by those _Death Eater's_, she sighed and Harry noticed her eyes prickle with tears.

said Harry, remembering only too well the attack, in his last year, on the school where half of the students were killed and half the teachers as well. Those he knew so well, Professor Sprout, killed by the _Avada Kedavra_ curse while her back was turned, Professor Trelawney, who was made to kill herself by the _Imperius_ curse, a knife to her own throat. And as well, Hagrid, Professor and friend, who was driven mad by the _Cruciatus_ curse and then ended up killing himself while he was in St. Mungo's. And of course half of the students, most of them half blood or less. That was the only reason Draco Malfoy had ever survived not being killed by the Death Eaters, that and the fact his dad was one of them.

They stood in silence for a few minutes then Hermione had to break the silence.

Ah, Professor, are you still the head of Gryffindor? She asked politely, Minerva nodded,

I refuse to give up that title, it gives me such pride, people that I tell always look so stunned and pleased that I was head of Harry Potter's house, and of course yours as well, Hermione. Hermione shook her head. She was used to people always knowing about Harry but not herself. She hadn't done anything to be well known, just been hidden away.

Do youHarry, could we see our old common room? Hermione asked, and Minerva's face lit up and she nodded and smiled.

Of course, come with me, She turned on her heel and walked out of her office, Harry and Hermione hot on her tail, trying to keep up with the ever fast pace of their old Transfiguration teacher.

They reached the familiar painting of the Fat Lady and she squeaked to herself with pleasure, unable to speak, and didn't even ask for the password, knowing that Harry's rightful place was in Gryffindor.

It was amazing and brought a tear to Harry's eyes, causing them to sting. He looked around and saw people stopping what they were doing and looking to Harry and Hermione and smiling and chatting animatedly to each other.

Harry saw the fire place where he had on several occasions chatted to his godfather and true friend Sirius Black, whom Harry still couldn't bear to recollect how he had died. He saw the beautifully coloured windows where many a time Hedwig had flown through to deliver secret mail that wasn't supposed to be seen by other eyes in the Great Hall. He then looked to the Wizard's Chess table where he and Ron and both etched their names on to the wood; looking carefully Harry noticed that there names were still there. He then looked to the faces that were looking at him all around the room. He smiled and gave a wave.

You know this was my favourite place in the school? People nodded and a couple, probably just trying to impress Harry, murmured mine too!' and same here.' Harry smiled and pulled up a chair next to the fire place and settled comfortable in to his old chair, shortly followed by Hermione who sat in hers.

Louisa and Renne who were sitting nearby looked at each other with eyes open wide and giggled to themselves. Micca had just walked down the stairs from the boy's dormitories and he dropped his books that he was holding, apparently he was intending to do some homework but he soon forgot about that as he stared at Hermione and Harry as he walked across the room to Join Louisa and Renne.

Holy moley! Micca said, That's, that's! Louisa and Renne nodded.

We saw them come in; everyone went quiet for a moment. He waved at us and I think he looked at me directly, maybe he knows I'm his biggest fan. Louisa said. At this though Harry turned around and stuck out a hand to Louisa and smiled,

he said. Thanks for being my fan, but really I'm no hero. Louisa took Harry's hand in her own and just held it there. He hand was warm and he had such soft skin. She opened her mouth to say something but no sound came out.

I – uh. Whoa! She managed to say before letting go of Harry's hand. He smiled again and she blushed as Harry turned away to say something to Hermione.

Professor McGonagall turned and walked out of the common room, just leaving Harry and Hermione to sit comfortably by the fire and talk to each other, feeling the most content that they had in a very long time, she imagined.

As she stepped outside the Gryffindor common room she walked past Draco Malfoy and she nodded her head.

I suppose you've seen Potter? Malfoy said maliciously. She nodded and smiled.

It's so good to see him again, after all he did, and he must know how pleased I am. She chippered away. Malfoy shook his head and murmured something as he walked away but Minerva didn't understand what he had said and was in too much of a good mood to let it bother her.

_To Be Continued_

_If You Want_


	5. Loophole

Loophole

Harry, what are you going to do? Hermione pestered at Harry in the usual way that only Hermione can. Harry gave a slight shrug to himself, hoping that Hermione didn't see; too late. Don't just shrug and give up, need I remind you who you are? Harry sighed and shook his head.

Look, what can I do? He looked at the letter in his hand. I knew that I would get some letters, probably from the families of some Death Eaters that hate me for what I didwhat I had to do. Hermione shook her head this time and took the letter back from Harry and blew her hair out of her face; deciding to re-read the letter,

_Harry,_

_I do not need to remind you of what you did ten years ago as I'm sure that are reminded of it constantly. But did it ever occur to you that you did not do the right thing; that you did not have to do what you did?_

_Perhaps you think you are wonderful but you are wrong and you can be broken and your plans for a better Wizarding world can be broken as well. I have already worked out how to break through one of the laws you set and I am sure there will be more that I can break._

_Don't expect an easy ride for the rest of your life, it will never happen,_

_Prepare for the worst,_

She shook her head,

And you're sure it couldn't be Malfoy or someone like that just trying to annoy you or wind you up? Harry gave Hermione a sharp look.

Why would he do that? He knows that I could take him on any day, he paused, And win. He got up from his chair and took the letter from Hermione. What we need to work out is what law did I make that can be broken? Because let's face it, it makes up the bulk of the letter, he obviously wanted me to take that bit in most of all. Hermione shrugged.

Well, what have you done? Changed under aged spell castingpractice outside of school, practice the dark arts in a set classroomwhy would he want to change that? Harry turned away and put his hand to his head. The scar that he had been so used to all of his life was almost as good as gone, since the defeat of Voldemort it had faded every day since and was only just visible.

I have no idea, something to domaybe this-this person is just bluffing, what's to annoy me like you said. We should just forget about it, Harry said and he ripped the letter up and threw it in to the fireplace.

Great now if something happens we have no proof.Nothing's going to happen.

That morning they went to breakfast and sat at the teachers table with the rest of the staff. Draco Malfoy was sitting on the last seat and as far away from Harry and Hermione as he could possibly get without falling of his chair. Hermione kept glancing at him and he in turn would glare at Hermione and then look away at someone who was causing trouble in the hall. His glare alone was enough to put people off what they were doing.

Every so often Hermione would look at Harry sharply and jerk her head towards Malfoy just in time to watch him mumbling to himself. Harry found it funny but Hermione, as ever found it very serious, talking to yourself is not a good sign,' she mouthed to Harry and Harry just shook his head.

_He, _is not a good sign full stop, Harry smiled and then carried on eating his breakfast. Hermione sighed. Come on Hermione, we aren't here to search out some source of evil that is trying to do away with me, we are just here to visit for a while, be a bit more light hearted eh? Hermione said nothing but gave a slight nod, before glaring once more at Malfoy and then taking a bite out of her toast.

For a laugh Harry decided he wanted to look in on a potions lesson and Hermione reluctantly decided that she should go with him in case Harry provoked Malfoy, or the other way round and she would have to separate them up and take Harry out of the room.

They entered the classroom and if Malfoy's face could be described using the weather he would have been torrential flooding, followed by a hurricane when he saw Harry enter his classroom, which used to belong to Harry's old potions teacher Professor Severus Snape whom was almost his least favourite teacher, expect for one Professor Umbridge who ruined Harry's life all throughout his fifth year.

Harry found it most interesting when he entered the classroom and heard Malfoy using the same threatening tactics as Snape used to use,

three drops of this and you'll be spilling all of your darkest secrets and nothing will be able to stop you, so watch your mouth. This potion can turn anything back in to its most true state, and more drops and you'll be blabbing for the rest of your life. Malfoy said, holding a small bottle of something Harry was very familiar with, and he looked up at Harry and turned pale. he said and he turned and pointed to his black board, Class follow this and I will take your samples in at the end of this hour, he tapped on the board and the ingredients and method for making a simple sleeping draft. He then walked over to Harry and Hermione.

I was not informed that you would be attending my lesson today, Malfoy said and he opened the door to his dungeon that Hermione had just shut, Now I'm going to ask you to leave, not because I can't stand to be near you but because I fear that my students, whose education I hold in high regard, will be ruined by the distraction of Harry Potter and his sidekick, this is not a simple potion, you know? Hermione huffed at the sound of being called a sidekick' by Malfoy but kept her mouth shut knowing that if she said something Harry would take pleasure in joining in the argument.

It struck Harry immediately how similar Malfoy was to Snape, his attitude first of all to his lessons and his students, his honesty about how he feels about people and also the fact that he could justify why he was doing what he was instead of a feeble excuse.

Harry shrugged and waved at some of the third year pupils who had turned around and were looking at him and then he and Hermione walked out of the classroom. As the dungeon door shut again Harry burst out in laughter but Hermione shook her head.

asked Harry half-heartedly as they walked out of the lower floor of Hogwarts and headed, instead, to the staffroom. Hermione gave a slight shrug and then stopped walking.

It was something Malfoy said, about that potion he was threatening that girl about,Yeah Snape tried that on me as well, fourth year, I panicked too, that poor girls face, she was petrified. Harry said and he tried to get Hermione to carry on walking.

No wait Harry, there was another rule that you made, about stopping wands from performing the Unforgivable Curses outside of a designated area right, or was that something elseNo yeah I did that, stops them being performed outside a Dark Arts classroom, they can't be used outside. Harry corrected Hermione and again made an urge to get Hermione to walk forward.

Well, Malfoy said about using that Veritaserum to turn things back to their most true stateyou don't think that could mean that if someone embalmed their wand in Veritaserum it would mean that it was free to perform any spell anywhere? Hermione's voice gave a slight quiver and Harry noticed and realised that of all people, when Hermione got worried, it was a reason to worry.

I don't think Malfoy's smart enough to know that though, Harry said quickly and he put a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

But he is a teacher; he must have something going right in his head. Harry shrugged and then put both arms around Hermione and gave her a hug, she hugged him back and he could feel her shaking.

We'll go to the Ministry and have them try out something else that will be able to stop wands from being put-You can't do that Harry. Hermione said in a sigh.

Well, we have to try something, I'm not just going to stand here and do nothing about that small fact that there is a loophole in _my_ law. Hermione nodded.

We need to talk to someone.Someone who will know what to do, who's wise and knows so much it's amazing, Harry asked,

No, even smarter than him, Dumbledore.

_To Be Continued_

_If You Want_


	6. Dumbledore

Dumbledore

It was a small London house and Harry and Hermione had spent three long hours trying to search it out. In the end they had to ask for directions. Hermione asked as Harry refused, as many males do, to ask for help.

The house was so small from the outside that it was easily mistaken for a large shed, but not too large, yet when Harry knocked on the wooden door and it opened, the interior of the house was clearly more magnificent than any building Harry had ever seen before. The walls were made of the finest papers and materials and the furnishings looked as though they had come from the best and most expensive shops in Diagon Alley.

Harry and Hermione stepped through the door and both shook hands with the man that had opened the door. None other that the greatest Wizard of all time, the most kind and thoughtful man Harry had ever met, Albus Dumbledore.

Oh Sir, breathed Hermione, It is so unbelievably good to see you again, she smiled and gave in to her urge and gave Dumbledore a hug. Dumbledore hugged her back and then smiled and patted Harry on the shoulder,

It has been a while, hasn't it? Dumbledore spoke gently and smiled. Harry nodded and hung his head, remembering the circumstances under which Harry and Dumbledore had last spoken.

Dumbledore was recovering from being put under the _Octacious Curse_. A strange curse that kept the victim awake and alert and feeling no pain at all. At first it seemed as though Dumbledore was fine when he explained which curse had been put on him and the doctors and nurses and St Mungo's promptly lifted the curse but with bad results. Dumbledore's body had grown considerably weaker as the curse took hold of his body and the moment it was lifted Dumbledore collapsed and slipped in to a coma for two years. When we awoke he was delirious as his mind had almost given up and he started ranting and raving about how bad Harry Potter was, how he was more evil that perhaps even Voldemort.

He reached his worst point though when Harry was visiting (one of the rare occasions Harry left his house), and vowed that he would sooner have killed Harry than ridded the world of Voldemort.

At that point Harry left and vowed never to return until it was declared that Dumbledore was sane.

Harry received letters from people saying that The Great Wizard was better again and yet something in Harry's paranoid mind convinced him that perhaps Dumbledore wasn't delirious at all and perhaps he was truly speaking his own mind and giving off the impression that his delirious behaviour was part of side effects of the curse.

What brings you here? Dumbledore said quickly, noting that Harry was choosing not to speak. Hermione looked at Harry and realised too that he wasn't going to speak, and so she explained everything. About Malfoy's coldness towards them and the letter and the loophole in the law. Then Harry quickly mentioned the Veritaserum.

A loophole? That is unfortunate. That must be changed as quickly as possible. Dumbledore said, almost dismissing what Harry had said. He ushered them in to his lounge area and Hermione and Harry both took a seat in the comfiest chairs they had ever sat in, except of course the Gryffindor chairs in the common room.

But Professor Dumbledore, don't you think that Harry suddenly changing his law would make people a little concerned? Harry's law is famous; everyone knows them off by heart.Perhaps but what is it worth? Dumbledore asked, turning to Harry with a twinkle in his eye. It needs to be changed and Malfoy needs to be made aware of it before anyone. Harry said.

Are you certain that it's Malfoy that wrote the letter? Harry said. It must be, he is the only one that I know of-Ah, that you know of.Professor please, he hated me all through school then when most of the Death Eaters were killed, you know, his dad being one of them, I didn't expect him to just sit back and accept it all. You can't honestly say you didn't either. Harry asked and he looked with begging eyes to his old headmaster. He wanted someone to believe him, anyone.

You are right, I didn't. I thought he may have tried sooner but after this long a time.Don't you see Professor? Hermione butted in, He's been waiting until Harry came back so that he could be humiliated in front of the school that he grew up in. If anything is going to happen it will happen on Friday, Harry's last day at Hogwarts before going to a different school. Harry looked quickly at Hermione. She hadn't shared that with him all through the journey to Dumbledore's. Hermione noticed this sharp look and looked back at Harry and smiled and shrugged. Just a thought.That doesn't seem like something he would do. Harry said after a moment. He noticed that Dumbledore had refused to say a directly bad word against Draco Malfoy, though it was well known that it was Lucius Malfoy who had put the dreaded curse on Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded.

I will go to the Ministry of Magic and I will get them to draw up a temporary law that will be in place for Friday. You two should go back to Hogwarts. If anything should happen you should be there. Harry nodded and he and Hermione rose and left Dumbledore sitting for a minute.

Get going now, Dumbledore said, I will go shortly, I find the fireplace a nice way to go. He smiled and gave a chuckle. Harry then laughed and nodded at Dumbledore and as he turned with Hermione to leave he was a most beautiful creature in the nest room.

Is that Harry asked as he approached the glorious creature that was in its prime of life.

Dumbledore said, heaving himself out of his chair. They live forever. Fawkes has still remained faithful even though he has no purpose any more. Hermione stroked the Phoenix's soft head and then allowed it to peck gently at her fingers. Now go you two, anything could happen while you are gone. Go, Harry and Hermione nodded and walked back out of the large shed and the door closed behind them.

Do you think he's ok? Harry asked.

He's Dumbledore Hermione said with a hint of unsureness in her voice. Harry noticed this and yet decided not to say anything else about the subject.

They had to return to Hogwarts at once.

_To Be Continued_

_If You Want_

_A/N: Sorry About The Wait For This One People, But Thanks For Reading Anyway It Means A Lot To Me, So Thank You All! _


	7. Breakdown

Breakdown

Harry was comfy and warm when he was woken up by Hermione in the early hours of Thursday morning. He had been dreaming about something that was mutated…like a sort of dog looking creature that only had back legs. It had been his companion since he was a child and it was called Chi Chi.

He opened his eyes and instantly reached for his glasses and looked to Hermione. She had stayed in his room that night in case anything happened over night at Hogwarts and they could both go to action quickly with out waiting around for each other. She had fallen asleep on the couch while she and Harry were discussing ways of getting Malfoy out of the school on the Friday but they came up with no reasonable suggestions, just a few which told him he was called away. But he would find them all too suspicious as that was the type of thing he was prone to doing to others when he was younger.

"What?" Harry grumbled.

"Hurry, wake up, there's in emergency meeting in the staffroom apparently one of the teachers had gone missing and they need a cover. They asked me…but well I thought you could cover,"

"Who's gone missing?"

"That's just it, Malfoy has, there's no sign of him anywhere, and they've even looked at the Marauder's Map…you know it's framed on the Sixth Floor? They can't find him; he's out of the grounds."

"Why would he want to leave?" Harry asked, suddenly feeling alert and awake and moving over to his trunk where he pulled out some robes. "Surely it is more important that we find him rather that cover a lesson?"

"No, listen you covering a lesson is a great thing to do, there is nothing that blond git can do, Dumbledore's changing the law temporarily, there's nothing to worry about."

"I can't teach potions," Harry said and he glanced in to a mirror on his far wall and gave a half hearted attempt to sort out his hair which ended unsuccessfully.

"Well how about we both cover the lesson? Anyway we have to go."

Harry and Hermione walked to the staffroom and there was an excited buzz about the school teachers. They went silent as Harry entered the room and immediately Harry looked to Hermione. Hermione was grinning cheekily.

"Well Mr Harry Potter, teaching at Hogwarts. Miss Granger here explained you couldn't do Potions so we've got out Dark Arts teacher to do that, now you can teach Dark Arts, you'll know all about that won't you?"

Before Harry could speak the staffroom doors burst open to reveal a small child. Harry recognised him as one of the pupils that asked a question to him in the Great Hall on the day he arrived.

"Ebbling why are you here?" asked a balding and short teacher,

"It's the Gryffindor Tower Professor, the statue is alive, it's been enchanted." All of a sudden all of the teachers ran out of the staffroom and left Harry and Hermione standing looking at the small boy.

"How is it possible?" Harry asked Hermione,

"Only by someone finding a loophole in your law Harry," Hermione said in a serious tone.

"You a Gryffindor then?" Harry asked the small boy. He shook his head.

"No, but then again neither were you, really, you were a Slytherin weren't you?" The boy's voice had lost all of its youthful innocence as it said that line and Harry looked to the boy with a look of surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the Sorting Hat said you should be in Slytherin, then there's the fact that you are a Parselmouth and oh yes the fact that you had a remarkable connection with The Dark Lord." Hermione gave a small gasp. No one referred to Voldemort as the Dark Lord anymore unless you were a supporter.

"What?" Harry said in a whisper.

"Ah just give me a few more moments. The Dark Lord may be dead but the same that happened to you can happen to anyone else Potter, he can transfer his powers when he is weak and just before his was killed I received some of his powers." Harry shook his head,

"No,"

"Yes Potter."

At that moment an all too familiar phase occurred and the small boy, that Harry and Hermione believed to be the small boy James Ebbling started to grow taller and his pitch black hair started to grow and become blond. Within a few moments the boy had turned in to Malfoy.

Harry looked quickly to Hermione his hands were gripped and sweating and his head was swirling.

"This, this can't be, how, why would the school employ you? You weren't there?" Harry said and he took a step back away from both Malfoy and Hermione.

"No, a funny thing an invisibility cloak, but you'd know all about that wouldn't you?" Malfoy smirked but stayed where he was. The look on his face gave away that he had noticed that Harry was slowly backing away from him, giving him an immense sense of power.

"How? Why weren't you on the map?" Hermione asked, putting her hand in to her pocket and finding her trusty wand,

"Anyone can make a map you mud blood, anyone, even Potter I should think." Malfoy gave a laugh. "The map which you think is on the Sixth Floor is in fact stored away in my office and I made a duplicate that just doesn't show me. Really rather simple." Hermione felt her self blush but she gripped her hand tighter round her wand. "Now, the question is what do I do now? Do I let the whole of the Wizarding world know that I have got Harry Potter and Hermione Granger held hostage or do I just kill you both now? Let the world think it was some horrible accident and that I, sadly, discovered you both, laying dead."

"You can't, you wouldn't," said Hermione and she looked to Harry who had turned white and was yet sweating and shivering. "Harry?" Harry didn't move. Hermione looked quickly back to Malfoy, "What have you done to him?"

"Nothing," Malfoy replied quickly and he lowered the wand that he was holding in his hand. "I haven't done anything,"

"Come off it Malfoy,"

"Honestly," Malfoy for a second seemed to sound almost worried for Harry but then he changed again, "I planned to have a little fun with you both before you had mental breakdowns but it seemed to take not a lot for Harry,"

"What do you want?" Hermione asked, "Tell us what you want and we'll do it, just leave us alone, no one wants more living when they have to fear for their own lives all the time,"

"I do," Malfoy said and he raised his wand again, "I want people to fear me instead of laugh at me, all those people that mock me when my own father was killed by none other than Ronald Weasel,"

"Weasely," Harry jerked,

"I want people to fear me, instead of laugh at me," Malfoy repeated.

"No one is laughing at you," Hermione said softly. It was apparent then that Malfoy had noticed the immense kindness that Hermione had in her voice as his cold eyes suddenly became warmer and his wand dropped by his side and Harry shivered once more and reached for his wand in his pocket so quickly and shouted "_Evefer Foria,_" at such a speed that Malfoy had no time to defend himself. Malfoy suddenly lost the ability to move and to speak and his wand fell to the floor. Malfoy then closed his eyes and his head bowed down and he became motionless.

"Harry?" Hermione said suddenly after a moment of complete silence, "I though that was a Dark Art? How could you do that? He's not-"

"No he's not dead," said Harry quietly, "He's asleep and when he wakes up he won't remember anything so if we were to put him in his bed he'll think he just over slept. Yes it is a Dark Art…" At that point the staffroom door burst open and all the staff appeared at the door. They all gasped at seeing Malfoy standing motionless and then looked to Harry and then to Hermione who was glaring at Harry.

"Oh we were so worried," said Professor Davis, the headmistress, "we went to see the statue and, well it was fine but next to the statue was a note written by Professor Malfoy." She then proceeded to read out the note but Harry wasn't listening, he was too busy going through, in his mind, the terror that he had suddenly felt when he thought that a power almost as bad as Voldemort could possibly return.

When he had stopped thinking of what had just happened his looked to Hermione and saw that she was explaining exactly what had happened since they found out what Malfoy had said firstly about the Veritaserum, and then going to see Dumbledore and finally how Harry managed to stop Malfoy… "Which I really don't understand how he did," Hermione finished and she turned to Harry. Harry smiled and shrugged.

"I actually listened to what Malfoy said and in the night I snuck in to his classroom and unlocked his store cupboard and poured undiluted Veritaserum on my wand. That way if anything were to happen before Dumbledore had time to put in a temporary law, my wand would be as powerful as Malfoy's and at least in the event of us duelling the fight would be fair." Hermione shook her head and smiled and winked at Harry. The teachers all muttered amongst each other excitedly and then one teacher said,

"So Harry Potter had in effect saved the day again, again," he chuckled. Harry said nothing and simply shrugged again.

"It was luck."

* * *

"Ah but Harry, it was just luck, I didn't meant to kill him, I said the wrong thing, I wanted to put the _'Blinde Curse_' on him, said the wrong thing and well, he died. I can't say I feel bad though, I mean Lucius Malfoy, and the world isn't going to miss him. I doubt Who-Know-Who even knows his name. I can't wait to see Malfoy's face next time I see him. He won't be able to harm me, I feel unstoppable right now, you know?" Harry nodded. "I was so lucky though, some people in the Order have asked me how I did it and that's all I can say, it was luck, pure and simple luck." Harry smiled and patted Ron on the back, feeling so proud for his friend that he just couldn't find the words.


End file.
